


Inktober Day 4 - Underwater

by Madilayn



Series: Inktober 2017 [4]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober2017, Manatees, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: Set after the TAG episode “Legacy”  Gordon discovers the damage to the reef around the Island.





	Inktober Day 4 - Underwater

The Hood’s ship wasn’t the only thing destroyed. Gordon Tract moved carefully around the wreckage and mourned the devastation to this part of the coral reef around Tracy and Mateo Islands. 

“It’s even worse than the scans showed, John. I’m not even sure that this part of the reef can be rehabilitated. It’s not just the debris – there’s an oil leak as well. It’s an ecological disaster!” Gordon’s voice was despairing and John frowned. 

“I’m coming down tonight Gordon. How about we finish the survey together tomorrow. We can formulate a plan then. In the meantime, I’m sure Brains has an idea for cleaning up the spilled oil and fuel.”

“I just need to check one more area….,” Gordon said. 

John narrowed his scans and from what he could deduct started to make notes as to who could help with rehabilitation. It would be a start. He was started by Gordon’s shout of joy.

“It’s fine, John! They’e all here! Spooked but fine!”

“Gordon? What are?”

“The Manatees! The sea grass field is intact Nothing landed there. The Colony’s intact!!”

John smiled. “That’s great news, Gordon! I’ll contact Brains and send him the coordinates of the spill that needs to be contained.”

Gordon nodded, even though he knew John couldn’t see him. “I know that there’s some bunding left that we can use to contain it. It worked well on the oil spill in Bass Strait we dealt with. Brains had Maxx store it somewhere.”

“Good – I’ll include that and get Brains to break it out. Will you be able to place it yourself?”

“Yeah. But in the meantime… I’ll just stay here underwater. Play with the Manatees a bit. Remember that something is still untouched in this mess.”


End file.
